NCIS: Turning Points All Around
by Link The Courageous
Summary: The Events That Take Place after the Last episode of Season nine, also, a former agents Sibling plans his revenge against Dinozzo.


Chapter One: Gibbs and Dinozzo aka Daah Na Na Na Daah Na Na Na

Tony Dinozzo Opened his eyes slightly, dust hazed down like a slight rainfall, the flickering lights made it seem like a thunderstorm. He winced in pain when he tried to move, to sit upwards, even just a bit. He looked at his watch to see the second hand stopped moving. He didn't know how much time passed since the explosion. He opened his eyes more to see the the Four walls to the elevator, The Dull, Bland, White Walls, of the elevator. The rails covered in dust. He looked around some more, he followed the feel of under his back, to see a brown haired woman laying down on his chest.

"Oh My God" he gasped, "Ziva". Dinozzo turned himself over and put Ziva Upright. "Come on, Zee." his voice became serious, more serious, ash though remembering the one who got away, but never allowed himself to redeem himself due to his fear of commitment, but things changed. And it all started the day in the office, when he saw the Israeli stand in a Hikng Napsack and Desert Gear. He tapped Zivas Cheek enough times "Ziva, Wake up. Now." Ziva moaned and groaned, her right eye, flickering as her moans got softer.

"Not exactly..." She started "the first time you wanted to hear me moan" she smiled. Tony's eyes narrowed.

"No Jokes Ziva. This is Serious." Tony Stated. He groaned, Grunted and Winced.

"and not the way I thought about hearing you" she smiled again, her left eye about half way open then the other.

"if you weren't already feeling like hammered shit i'd headslap you." tony wasn't in the mood, there they were, possibly hours after facing certain death, between floors, and Ziva was letting her pornstar side out. He took off his Jacket and Ziva looked at him and bit his lip. Tony covered her up with his jacket.

Ziva exhaled. "where are we?"

"NCIS HQ." Tony answeed and sat right next to her. "Between floors, in the elevator."

"What movie does this remind you of?" Ziva asked, she layed her head on his shoulder.

"every movie where people are stuck in an elevator with the last person they'd expect" he rested his head back, "least I know you're aware enough to know it was me."

"better time as any." She cuddled up next to him "that bomb... it..." she exhaled "gave me a wake up buzz"

"same here..." tony agreed, his arm started to shake.

"Tony What the hell is wrong with you." Ziva Commanded and started to sit across from him, taking his jacket off.

"what do you mean?" He asked, denying to himself the truth.

"i misspoke, purposely, and you decided to not correct me." she bit her lip. "i though we had a connection..."

"yeah well, Ziva" Tony stood up, and went over to the door, ignoring the pain "unfortunately, that Connection is a lot stronger then how we both thought."

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked "i mispeak, you tell me the right one, make a movie referance and thats about it. We go about our day."

"cause things chaned 5 minutes ago when I thought you were dead." tony answered, Looking away from her.

"Cause I decided to start acting like every bimbo you had a wild night of raging passion with. Thought it's what you wanted." her voice escalated, standing up she ignored any and all pain in her body. "yes I woke up and came close to death, and for once in my life I was afraid, mainly cause I knew that if this was my last day on earth, I would never see you again, and if it were yours, I would never see you again."

"Don't you think I feel the same way" he turned and looked at her, his voice having a slight bark, he started snapping through his teeth, looking into her eyes. "i already lost one partner who I have 500 plausible sexual harassment Lawsuits who I got along with. I don't need to lose another." and finally, there it was. Years worth of anger, being burrowed beneath the surface, Tony Over compensating for his own negitive feelings towards Kates Loss, he loved her, but this was different, he saw Ziva as his Angel, to rescue him from hell. He kept his mind off Kate, but now hated himself for realizing how bad he felt, how terrible. He did love kate, almost envious, but he saw her also as a possible ex wife too, who the two would remain close friends with. Ziva however, he wanted more than just that.

"your not some god damned bimbo, Ziva. Your not someone I would not want to call the next day. Someone who i'd seduce to get into bed. I'd take your call. Buy you Dinner, would much rather watch Ryan instead of Stellone." ziva stood where she was, quivering "Don't you get it Ziva, if I lost you, if I REALLY lost you, not only would it have been the end of you, but it'd be the end of me cause I wouldve gone to kill that son of a bitch and not rest until he's buried six-feet Under."

"Would you do this with McGee?" Ziva asked.

"No" Tony Answered "Just you."

"and what makes me so special." Ziva asked, her mood escalated from sadness to anger.

"Because I Love you." the Elevator went Dead silent, his breathing started heavily breathing, Ziva stood in shock and just looked at him,

Abby Got up and winced in pain, rubbed her shoulder and grunted as she did. "Dammit Gibbs, you play Football or something?" she looked around her damaged Lab "well this is going to take a very large amount of work to fix." he eye caught gibbs, face down on the ground. He moaned and groaned and jerked around. Abby runsed over to him crawling, she made it over to gibbs, Scortch marks on his jackest his face covered in debris dust.

"Ab's?" he softly said, he coughed and got up.

"Easy there, Gibbs." she helped him up, gibbs looked around the damaged lab his eye caught abbys leg, covered in blood, abby didn't notice, her focus was on the guy she saw as a father... or at least the uncle she has the occassional erotic dream about.

"You're safe that's all I care about." Gibbs Got up, "other then needing to get that leg taken care of."

"McGee, Tony, Ziva..." Abby spoke, ignoring the leg problem, she got up and headed towards the door, Gibbs grabbed her shoulder. "what are you doing?"

"we need to get that leg taken care of." Gibbs Answered.

"Finding the others is much more important than my well being." Abby snapped.

"Don't you think they're thinking the same thing?" gibbs voice was different, worried, concerned. Abby knew gibbs cared about his team. McGee, given his Talk about stuff that only Abby would understand. Tony with his Constant Movie Referances that only a good third of the time, gibbs would understand, and Abby seeing him as the Big brother. And then, there was Ziva, the two Who abby and gibbs BOTH knew that Tony and Ziva were too stupid to admit it. Ziva was the Assassin, Tony the Joker, but there was one good thing about tony. He kept them all in check. Tony would Prevent gibbs several times to unload a clip into a suspect. Abby from being the stereo type goth and McGee by making everyone seem like idiots. There as one thing Tony did do for them all keep them together, they were more than just CO-workers, They were Family.

Gibbs Knew what they needed to do, The two needed to split up. Abby walked over to the Elevator, pressing the button several times, she almost made the button stuck.

"it's no use," Gibbs spoke up. He was pissed that Abby took advantage of Gibbs being lost in thought, and for the second time, smacked himself upside the head.

"we need to find the others. You said everyone got out." abby huffed "but what about..." she sat down by the elevator, taking off her jacket "i've... failed..." gibbs sat next to her, "all those Caf-pows. The money wasted, the kisses on the forehead and hugs," she threw her labcoat across from where she was. Gibbs grabbed it.

"Least I don't headslap you." gibbs held it in his lap "everyones got their strengths, as well as their weaknesses." gibbs tore off a bit of Abby's Labcoat, to wipe off some of the blood, tore a bit more off to wrap her leg. "but the mistakes you make, help you grow as a person. You can either live in the past and drink yourself into misery, or, you can help prevent people from becoming like you. Either way, if your good, Rule Number 5."

Abby smiled through her tears "you don't... waste good." she snifed and got up. "Time for this Girl to go all Barbara Gordan on his ass."

Gibbs smiled and stood up. Gave her a hug, and a kiss on the forehead. "i owe you a Caf-pow" gibbs made his way towards the stairs, abby followed close behind.

Shards of scortched Glass Peirced through McGees Slacks, he tried to move as more glass shards peirced into him. He groaned in pain. "Vance..." he let out a raspy call to the director. "Vance can you hear me" The Sobs from outside could be heard, the Sirens of the Local Fire department and paramedics. "VAAAnCe..." he forced the raspy as loud as he can, followed it was a cough.

"McGee, Where are you" came the Directors voice.

"over here Director" he coughed again.

"where "Over here'" vance asked, the worry in his voice broke.

"by the desks" McGee answered again.

"McGee... Come... Come Find Me, PLEASE!" the directors worry was fierce "i... I can't... I can't see a thing.

It seemed like Yesterday, it was years ago. Anthony Dinozzo exited out of the Application Area of NCIS, he walked down the hall, Gibbs stayed by the bull pen.

"i've made some calls, managed to push the application through."Apparently getting help from a baltimore police officer who was more than willing to work for us, without working _for_ us."

"The Lady was... Nice." Tony walked around the bullpen "very High tech, Like Chris O'donell in _Batman Forever_, Seeing the Batcave"

"Good. It'll be a Good timing to have a Young Person to have somewhat of an idea on how this new stuff works."

"i can only do the basic, web searches. That's about it." Tony said in defense, gibbs shot him a look of disappointment "i'm sorry, but if I wanna listen to music i'll get a ipod or whatever it is their calling it. Gibbs."

"Call me boss." gibbs went over to his desk and opened a drawer. "this seems about right." he took out a medium sized cap that said NCIS on it. Grabbed a hanger with a jacket with the same initials from off of his shelf and took both the cap and the Jacket over to dinozzo. "Turn around, Tony." Tony turned around , putting his arms back gibbs slid the jacket through the sleeves and onto Tony's shoulders. "Semper Fi."

"where is he?" came a high pitched young voice, it sounded like a girl, he turned to the sound and gibbs smiles, tony looked at hm.

"Angry ex?" Tony asked.

"Nope" Gibbs smile widened.

"Daughter?" Tony asked. Gibbs smile shrank, gibbs took a deep breath. A young woman came across the entry way, her black makeup and dog collar seemed to be the normal features above, the bottom normal features were the knee high black boots with the red trim and laces. Her miniskirtt and tight tee shirt covered by the white lap coat she wore. Her gaze spotted tony, gibbs took a couple paces back as the young goth charged at tony, she raised her arms and lunged at him, hugging him immediately and tightly.

"Hi hi hi. Oh god your cute. So young. And buff and... ehem i'm sorry." she cleared her throat some more "my names abby and I'm the forensics expert here at NCIS." she took out a black wallet and handed it to him "heres your badge and id and if you need anything i'm right downstairs. In the lab, it's like... James bond meets batcave. Although I think i'd much rather have there be actual bats in it. Well i'll see you later Agent Dinozzo" she turned around and skipped off.

"Call me Tony" he said aloud.

"ok tony." she rushed back, her white lab coat disappearing behind the wall.

"never a dull moment Dinozzo." Gibbs Smiled. "Now, you just need to meet the ME."

"Maybe... that can wait." dinozzo took a heavy sigh, and laughed it off "so what do I call you? Gibbs? Jethro? Leroy? I think I might go with Leroy"

"remember what I did in the hall?" Gibbs asked, his tone hardening, Dinozzo Nodded "Don't make me do that again."

Tony rubbed his head as he sighed "Got it Boss." he then got a look from gibbs, who then picked up his phone.

"yes. Alright, got it." gibbs hung up the phone. "Grab your gearr"

"what gear?" Tony asked, he cocked a brow, gibbs stopped "nevermind I bet you'll let me know."

Tony and Ziva sat across from each other. Ziva looked down to her feet, tony at the ceiling.

"can we tak about it?" She asked.

"about what?" Tony shot back, his tone was dark, not cruel but filled with a familiar emotion he knew all to well, Regret.

"you. No me. No, US. I want" she began to tear up "i want to talk about us." tony looked right at her, kind, soft, ziva stopped.

"is tehre an us? Do you want there to be an us? Rule Number 12. for a reason, Heart break, misery, pain. I can't go through that..."

"What makes you think I will? I won't. I wake up in the morning and the first thing I expect is critizm about the american dream. I love being corrected by you. I hope mcgee pisses off gibbs to the point to where he chooses to work with him." she went on "i looked at your desk every day when you were gone. I wanted to see you. Dammit tony I..."

"can't love me... not how you want to..." Tony looked down.

"Hold On... I'll get help..." came a voice from Above.

"Tim... TIM!"

"Tony? Is that you."

"Sure is Timmy Boy, try to find a way to get us out of here."

"i can't... Tony I don't know ho-"

"use that Mcguyver sized brain of yours timmy, you'll find a way."

"um... ok..." Tony's ears caught the broken glass crunching under McGees shoes. Tony looked at Ziva, her eyes watering up.

"Tony that won't give us enough..." Tony stared at her the way gibbs would. It was a side, another side. She realized then that when Tony Dinozzo Passed out in the Elevator, was the same time the Tony Dinozzo she knew, Died.

McGee headed from the elevator, Vance Sat in a chair.

"a blind, Black man." Vance said laughing to himself "i knew i'd become one of the greats eventually."

"Sir I don't think This is the time to joke" Mcgee responded, feeling the racism in Vances voice, but agreed to himself about the "Blind Black Greats"

"McGee, when you've been in many situations like these, as much as I have, the only thing you can find Comfort in IS humor. Maybe I shouuld shave my head, or maybe grow a pony tail. Or at least learn to play the piano." Vance went on.

"Director?" came the Voice of a young woman, McGee looked up from the Cubicles.

"Abs?" He looked up, Gibbs and Abby looked at him, Gibbs Let go of abby, she ran to McGee, burying her face in his shoulder, she let the tears flow.

"McGee" Gibbs smiled "Break it." Mcgee raised Abby's face from his shoulder, she looked at him, sniffing, tears running down her face as the black mascera ran. He kissed her. She kissed back, the passion between the two was soon extingushed.

"Boss. We need your help." McGee Broke the kiss.

"we?" Abby said "but you and the director"

"Not us." McGee Looked over to the Elevator "Tony and Ziva."

"they're in there?" gibbs said "Shit. Dammit Dinozzo I you took advantage of her you'll get headslapped so hard you'll be in a coma for a year" he walked over to the Elevator, McGee Followed, Abby went to the Directer.

"i need your knife director Vance." the Director reached into his pocket to grab the knife. Abby followed behind Gibbs and McGee, Jimmying the Elevator Doors open with the knifes, hoping the open them at least a little

Back on the other side, Tony and Ziva just sat next to eachother "so what now?" ziva asked, she looked at tony, tony just sat. "what do we do now? Ask for a transfer?"

"Gibbs wouldn't allow it." Tony answered.

"Date?" Ziva asked simply.

"we wouldn't allow that." Tony answered.

"are you afraid of Me, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"i'm afraid to Lose you." tony answered. "Last time I fell in love, she accused me of Murder, the first time I fell in love, I watched her die." he exhaled "i don't want to loose what I have special with you."

"we could just be... what's the term... Kaboom? Kaboom Pals? Bolt Friends?"

"Bang buddies" Tonys reaction wasn't usual tony, he sounded calm, quiet, unexcited. Not tony. "i'll think about it."

"Dinozzo. What're you doing down there." Came the booming voice of His Mentor, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Dinozzo looked up and smiled.

"Boss." Dinozzo got up, he smiled. "Thank god."

"you got your knife on you Dinozzo." Gibbs asked.

"Rule Number 9." he took out his knife, sliding it through the doors he opened it a little, jamming his leg in between and pushing the doors open. He looked upward, the hands of Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Timothy McGee helped wit hthe door, Abby jumped for joy. Gibbs offered his hand, Mcgee as well, the two pulled him out of the elevator, tony pulled himself up, turning around and reaching out for her, Ziva took his hand, he pulled her up, she stood and abby hugged immerdiately.

Tony Looked around the Room, he spotted vance and rushed over to him. "Director, are you ok?"

"I'm Blind Tony." he said with glee.

"i don't know how that would settle things. Besides it's probably only temporary." Tony remained serious.

"Dinozzo?" Vance asked, Everyone walked up behind Tony.

"Yes Director?" Tony asked.

"when did you start sounding like Gibbs." it was to the point, he stood up strait and looked behind him. He looked at McGee and abby, they're hands clenches around eachother, Ziva held his coat around her, and Jethro, his eyes saddened.

Gibbs and Tony were two sides of the same coin. Gibbs Thought ahead, didn't rush into things. Dinozzo, rushed, went ahead without planning. After their first mission with eachother, Gibbs went down to the Morgue.

"Ah, Jethro, how's our young budding agent." he asked, his accent sounded with glee.

"He's headstrong. Cocky, Arrogant, full of himself" gibbs answered. "but he's still good."

"you know, he reminds me of another young agent I used to know from back in the day." ducky placed file folders on his deak and took off his lab coat. "he was fresh out of the marines when _his mentor_ recruited him. He occasionally cracked jokes and complained that his superior was riding him hard. He and his superior may not have seen eye to eye and the love \was 'tough love' but the man never strayed away from the young agent and in the end, passd the torch onto him."

"What are you saying Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"i'm saying, jethro" he looked at gibbs without hesitation "that you were just like this young, anthony. But where you joined NCIS for Justice, Dinozzo joined to prove he was better than the other police without becoming croocked." Ducky sat down. "i am often reminded of a piece of Literature I used to read when I was a boy. They've changed him up so much now, but the aspect remains the same." Ducky smiled "He became a protector, to make sure no one on earth would go through the same tragedy, when his young protégé would keep him grounded and level him out." Ducky laughed to himself "which I suppose would make me Alfred Pennyworth. And Abigail Barbara Gordon."

"Who am I, Ducky? Batman? Which I suppose would make Dinozzo..." gibbs started.

"yes Jethro, your Robin. Every gloom figure, needs a bit of joy. Batman has Robin. You, Have Dinozzo." Ducky turned to his desk, "now I have some proofing of an autopsy report to do" he looked up "i will get back to you..." Ducky looked around "Later." he laughed to himself again "well he's got the Disappearing act down." he smiled again, going back to his report.

Hours later they all sat at the bar, Dinozzo sat alone, while Ziva, McGee, abby, gibbs and vance sat at another. They watched tony as they downed his whiskey. Chasing it with a beer and stared at the bar counter. Everyones phones went off, Tony was the first one to get up, paying for his drink he left the bar. Questioning, the party looked at their phones.

"Dr Ducks in Hospital. Hrt Attack. Palmer" the text message read, everyone got up, McGee and Abby took Vance home, Ziva went to the hospital, Gibbs followed tony.


End file.
